


Nice Person

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Emotional Manipulation, Guilt, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Unhealthy Relationships, but theyre not actually in any kind of romantic relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 18:27:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16455068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Changbin makes a new friend who is the sweetest and kindest and most supportive person out there. But, then, why can't Changbin breathe?





	Nice Person

**Author's Note:**

> please read so that you know what you're getting into
> 
> note: i changed minhos age in this fic, so it doesnt reflect how old he really is irl, but minhos still older than changbin
> 
> warnings: emotional manipulation and minho is extremely emotionally draining, unhealthy relationship/friendship, age difference, possessive behaviors, and !!!! there's a body horror/gore scene at the end !!!!
> 
> didnt proofread properly so excuse any mistakes

Changbin is a nice person, he knows it. He likes to put up this tough front, but there's no hiding that he's a softie. His shell of toughness cracks as soon as you start talking to him, and you realize that the only thing Changbin wants is to love and be loved and he'll take it from anyone who wants to offer it to him.

That's where he makes his first mistake. Simply just by being the way he is. His second mistake is befriending Minho. When he first met him, by complete chance, being there at that specific time and place, Changbin thought that he was super cool. He's nice, he's so good at dancing, he's considerate and thoughtful despite his weird personality. He was charming.

"People don't really like my personality all that much, they say that I'm needy," he had told Changbin when they started hanging out, sitting at a crappy table in some shopping center afterChangbin’s classes. Changbin thought to himself that it was ridiculous. How could people not like Minho? He thinks that you'd be lucky to have such an amazing person want your attention.

"I think that neediness isn't so bad. It shows that you care about the other person. Honestly, it's their own loss if they don't want to have a sweet person like yourself in their lives," said Changbin, sipping on his drink, avoiding Minho's eyes. He likes giving compliments, but he's shy.

Minho smiled at him sadly, then said, "Yeah, well, people get sick of me." And in that moment, Changbin promised himself that he would never become yet another one of the people who leave Minho behind. Minho doesn't deserve to be treated like that, not with how much of a sweet and genuine person he is.

Their friendship only grew from there. Minho would shower Changbin with attention and talk to him daily, and Changbin reciprocated. They’d joke around, Changbin would refer to Minho as his father since the other was older than him, and Minho would laugh and joke about how he should have raised Changbin better. They would help each other out in their times of need. Changbin's life is hard, and he would have Minho to lean on when things were tough. He would offer Minho his shoulder as well, and they'd spend many nights just talking and being as sweet to each other as possible to balance out the bitterness of life.

More often than not, nice things don't last. There wasn't anything wrong, but Changbin had started to feel overwhelmed with how much Minho would consume his time. Changbin has other friends, and if he wouldn't tell Minho that he was spending a day out with them, the boy would find out that it upset the other. Okay, that was fine, Changbin would just let Minho know when he's not available. It only takes a second to do.

But Changbin's not a perfect person, sometimes it would slip his mind to update Minho on when he's busy doing something else, and he started getting scared of facing the other. One time, he disappeared for three days, but he didn't tell Minho. Why? He doesn't know, he simply just didn't feel like it. 

Minho got mad. "You know how paranoid I am about people leaving me. It makes me so worried that I did something wrong when you do that kind of thing. it's not like I can't understand if you need a break. Why couldn't you have just told me?" Changbin doesn't know why. 

"I'm sorry, you're right. It's wrong of me to do that kind of thing, and I didn't think of the consequences that my actions would have." He bit his lip, seeing Minho's unimpressed expression. "I'll really try doing better from now on."

He didn't really start doing all that much better. Avoiding Minho had become something that he'd start doing regularly, without even asking himself why he was doing it in the first place. He kept giving one excuse after the other, all lies to make Minho less angry at him. Every time, he would have to beg for forgiveness, just to have Minho talk to him again like normal.

The worst time was when Changbin avoided Minho for an entire month. He’d go out of his way to not cross paths with him, and didn’t answer his messages, and Changbin knew that Minho was extremely upset. The boy didn’t bother trying to reach out to him, didn’t bother trying to corner him to ask about anything. He knew that it was out of pettiness, but hey. And so Changbin just went about his life, though the guilt was nagging at him no matter where he went.

After a month or so of waiting, that’s when Minho finally messaged him, and Changbin knew that he couldn’t avoid him anymore. What followed was an intense period of explaining, coming up with all sorts of reasons as to why Changbin was avoiding him, all while trying to make it sound the least hurtful as possible. Truth be told, though, Changbin didn’t even know what the real reasons were. He was drained, which might explain a bit, but he loved Minho, so what was the issue?

It took a while of talking to each other and hanging out before Minho reluctantly started to forgive Changbin. It’s like, he felt as though he had to prove himself worthy enough to be able to be in his life again. Changbin doesn’t blame him. After all, what he did to his friend was awful, and it could have been avoided if Changbin would have just told Minho that he needs some space. Minho would have done his best to have been understanding.

Slowly, but surely, Minho’s smile returned around him. Their conversations would become light and pleasant again, and Changbin felt this huge sense of relief wash over him. He no longer felt the guilt from what he had done during that month. Well, he remembered it, but he was too busy having fun with Minho again to think about it.

After the whole incident, Changbin and Minho’s bond deepened. “You’re the only person who has ever made an effort to actually apologize and stay friends with me,” explained Minho one night, both of them curled up and watching movies together. It made Changbin feel good about himself. He was not going to become like one of the people who had left Minho behind.

Things started being really good, they would joke about Minho being his dad again, Minho would start offering his support and so would Changbin, they’d do dumb shit together, and it felt nice. Minho would start telling Changbin that he loved him very much and that he trusts him, and Changbin felt the same so he started saying it back.

Truly, Changbin felt confused as to why he was avoiding Minho in the first place. How could he have done something so horrible to somebody who just loves him dearly, and who wants the best for him? Minho never did anything mean to him, and he would always be offering his help to Changbin, and Changbin felt so, so grateful, because it helped him out greatly. He owed him a lot.

They started calling themselves best friends, and Changbin would tell his other friends about Minho and how sweet he was, but none of them ever really got to meet his older friend, and he never talked about him in great detail. He feels like if he did, people would be weirded out.

Why would they be weirded out? Well, it’s because Minho is a bit intense. He started saying that Changbin is his favorite person in the world, that he wants to take care of him because Changbin is basically his son, he wants to spoil him and he wants to take all of his misery away from him. Intense, and Changbin doesn’t know if those are the sorts of things that you tell somebody who’s just a friend, but that’s just how Minho is, he figured. He didn’t want anybody to get the wrong idea. There’s no way Minho would actually have a thing for him. Changbin’s like 19, and Minho is eight years older. It’d be weird if Minho had a thing for him, so obviously he didn’t.

Changbin started to feel troubled again when Minho would start saying things like, “I love you more.” The first time Changbin had heard it, he hesitated. He loves Minho, yeah, but the idea of Minho loving him more made him uncomfortable.

So of course, he replied with, “No, I love _you_ more.” They’d go back and forth, and the whole period of time where they’d argue about it occasionally, Changbin really didn’t know if he actually did love him more, but he didn’t know what else to say. Likewise, when Minho would tell Changbin that he’s his favorite person, Changbin had to reply with “You’re my favorite person too,” because what else could he even say? Changbin doesn’t know who his favorite person is. He doesn’t think that you should be ranking people like this, but he convinced himself that he might as well just start calling Minho his favorite person as well.

Every time Changbin would force himself to say something like that, a part of him would go numb. He doesn’t think he feels the way Minho feels, but he’d be a terrible person if he didn’t so he’d get used to it. He would get completely used to all of the intimate things Minho would tell him, despite the fact that they weren’t even dating. Yet again, though, Changbin was sure that it was platonic, so there wasn’t an issue.

Things escalated to a point where Minho was always sad if Changbin wasn’t around him. Whenever they were apart, Changbin would receive all sorts of texts about how much Minho misses him, and how much he wishes that they could be cuddling together and doing gross sweet stuff. Again, all Changbin would do is reciprocate the words. He didn’t want Minho to be sad.

It didn’t matter how much Changbin would try to comfort Minho or be around him, Minho would always find a reason to be sad, and Changbin has a life. He can’t be around to try comforting him 24/7. However, he knows that if he doesn’t try, he’ll have the guilt of feeling like he’s not doing enough. It was really emotionally draining, but he still tried. He couldn’t really experience all that many positive emotions when it came to Minho anymore, it became a chore to be around him.

Changbin only fully started realizing how much of a toll it was taking on him when he met Felix. He’s a kid in one of his classes. They share similar interests, similar passions, they get along very well and Felix is _very_ cute. Changbin started to develop a crush on him, and he thought that Felix might have as well, with how often they’d flirt with each other.

Since Changbin and Minho would tell each other everything, he brought Felix up to him. Minho didn’t really seem all too enthusiastic to hear about the boy he was crushing on, and Changbin remembered how Minho had once told him that when Minho’s old best friend got into a relationship, he got pushed aside. Changbin figured that he was worried about the same thing happening again, so he brought Felix up less often.

One time, he had made an inappropriate joke about Felix corrupting him, and Minho had said, “He’s being a bad influence on you.” When Changbin tried explaining that it wasn’t serious, Minho didn’t seem like he wanted to hear any of it. From then on, Changbin thought it was safe to assume that Minho was not a fan of Felix. That’s why, when the two boys finally confessed to each other and decided to date, Changbin hadn’t said anything to Minho. He was too scared of his reaction.

That was a bad mistake on his part, because their relationship certainly wasn’t secret. Minho had found out about it through a friend of a friend, and he got _really_ upset at Changbin. “I thought we were best friends. Why did I have to find out about this through some random person? This is so shitty of you, and it hurts.”

Changbin had once more started apologizing for yet another mistake. Over and over again, Minho would say, “Now I know that I’m not as important in your life anymore,” or “I can definitely say that I love you more,” and also “You are my favorite person, but I know that I’m no longer yours.”

What can Changbin even say to all of that? He started feeling more drained than before. They had agreed that the most important thing about keeping a healthy relationship, even if it’s just supposed to be platonic, is honesty. Minho’s honesty was that Changbin is the only person he wants to stay alive for, Changbin is the most handsome and kind person in the world, Changbin is more important to him than anyone else, Changbin is hurting him, Minho misses Changbin, Minho’s happiness depends almost entirely on Changbin.

It’s a lot.

So much, that Changbin decided to finally start talking about his friendship with Minho to others. Jisung had told him that it really sounded like Minho had a crush on him. That freaked Changbin out. He went to talk to Felix and their mutual friend, Hyunjin, about it, and when Changbin had shown them the kind of messages that they would send to each other, they were both creeped out.

“He’s definitely in love with you,” said Hyunjin. “That’s what the problem is. That’s why he’s so mad about you dating Felix. I’m sorry, but a lot of that sounds like something that I would only tell my S/O, and not a friend. Not even a really, really good friend.”

Looking back, it does kind of add all up. There’s no way that just a friend would have told him all of the kinds of things that Minho told him, about him being the best person in the world, about him being super handsome, and having a beautiful face and cute features, about how Minho wanted to hold him and never let go, about how Minho wanted to kiss his head and take care of him, how sometimes Minho would call him “baby,” and “his pretty boy.” Then there was everything that Minho would do and buy for him, the random acts of kindness and sweet gestures, the random gifts. Changbin really thought it was all platonic. He feels so fucking stupid for continuously denying it, he just really, really didn’t want to assume that Minho had those kind of feelings for him, because that’s _weird_ and _creepy_ and Minho is a whole grown adult while Changbin is just a baby adult.

Changbin had no idea what to do about this. He also realized how much Minho was actually draining him. It wasn’t fun talking to Minho anymore, and it hadn’t been for a while. He was so extremely high maintenance. He’d basically throw tantrums whenever even the tiniest thing would go wrong. Then Changbin realized how fucked up it is that a fully grown adult was so dependent on him.

That’s how Changbin figured out that he could not bear it anymore. He doesn’t need Minho’s entire weight dragging him down, and he hates that he’s put up with it too long.

So long, that Minho is fused onto Changbin’s body. He’s holding Changbin’s waist from the back, and his arms have grown roots that penetrate his skin. They dig and twist around inside of him, spreading all over and making him itch. Some of the roots have dug their way up to his skull, pressing down on it and giving him a headache. Minho’s always been cute in Changbin’s eyes, just because he seemed so sweet, but now he looks disgusting.

Changbin feels sick. He can’t stand this. If he doesn’t get Minho off of him right now, he knows that the roots hitting against his skull will eventually make their way to his brain. Though, maybe some of them are already there.

He grabs the knife that he’s prepared for this situation. It’s not sharp enough, but it’s big and it’ll have to do. He strikes down at one of the arms wrapped around him, and there’s a painful screech from right next to his ear. There’s blood everywhere, but it’s colored nicely and Changbin’s dizzy. He can’t stop there though, so he strikes down again and again, until that one arm finally snaps in half, and he suddenly feels freer. He strikes down on the other arm, and when that one is chopped off as well, the rest of Minho’s body hits the ground. Now he’s got these two arms with their roots inside of Changbin’s flesh, but he manages to pull them out. It’s painful, but when his body is free again, Changbin realizes that there were roots in his lungs. He can now finally breathe again.

His flesh still aches though, the whole of where the roots have been are throbbing. He can hear Minho in pain on the floor, but Changbin guesses that he’s learned how to push aside how he feels when it comes to Minho, anyway.

 

-

 

Changbin is a nice person, he knows it well. He still likes to pretend to be tough on the outside, but he’ll easily let people see that he’s softer than he’d like to be. However, as nice and soft as he is, Changbin will no longer allow himself to be nice to just anyone. Of course, he’ll always be kind to a certain extent, it’s just that he knows where the line is now, and he’s learned how to say no. Kindness is good, but it forced him to chop somebody’s limbs off, and that’s a horrible experience that he won’t allow himself to go through again. He’s too nice to hurt somebody like that again.

**Author's Note:**

> absolutely NOT based off of personal experience hahahahah hate my life


End file.
